


Coffee Shop

by valumiar



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, caps still being a cinnamon roll, wunder is a shy boy in this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valumiar/pseuds/valumiar
Summary: just a little story about Martin falling in love
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Coffee Shop

Martin turns off the computer after he saved his work. He gotta meet his friend at the coffee shop later though. So he changes his clothes and picks up his backpack then head to the coffee shop that they had chosen before.

Winter is coming soon and nothing has changed much.

'Guess my life still gonna be lame as hell until i die huh’ He thinks

And he realised that why should he care about it too much? His life is still normal and he is the kind of guy that doesn’t care much about having a lover or not, and it would be better if he handle things by himself Well, atleast that what Martin thought.He walks faster when his body starts shivering because of the cold wind. After walking for a while, he reached the coffee shop. Martin opens the door and go to the order table.

‘Hi! What can we do for you to day?’ The boy look up at him with his blue eyes and smile softly. Martin’s heart fluttered a little bit, he felt his whole face hot, and pretty sure that his cheek and his nose are red as a ripe apple too, maybe it’s bacause of the cold wind or maybe the person in front of him. The little boy giggles abit.

‘i want ah...uh... black coffee’

Well shit, guess this is some kind of gay panic they called. His brain stopped working for a bit and he called out the first thing he saw on the drinks menu ( even though he wanna get a cup of tea or something at the first place ). The smaller boy nodded and give him the number. ‘here is your number, we will bring your coffee to your table soon’ Martin thanked the blond boy and look at the people that are waving at him.

“ HERE MARTIN ! HERE---’

If Mihael doesn’t cover Marcin mouth, he would scream even more in the middle of the coffee shop

‘Yeah,yeah you can shut up now, you act like i cant hear your voice from miles away’ said Martin as he walks closer and sit with them.

They talk for a while, when the waitress brings the coffee to him, all three of them look at him with confusion

‘Dude you told us before that you hate coffee,no?’ Luka asks, the Dane only sigh and shrug his shoulder. Well of course Martin will never into that kind of drink, it’s bitter and he will never understand why people likes coffee.

‘well coffee is still not my thing but...my mind was messed up when i order the drink’

‘You work too much i guess, don’t be too hard on yourself man’

‘no it’s not that, i just...’

Marcin looked at the order table then took a sip from his smoothie. He says with some sarcastic tone in his voice :

‘Well looks like our tall,strong boy Martin just fell in love with someone over there right?’ Martin felt his face hot after they started laughing. He realised that after a cup of coffee, and surprise, they tease him almost everyday about it. About a week later, Martin was on his way home from work, he walked pass the small coffee shop and decided to have a drink and a piece of cake ( it’s late already and he’s too lazy to cook dinner). Martin immidiately sees that familiar figure as soon as he walks in again. The boy were placing some small flower vases on the tables. He smiles at Martin while fixing his hair

‘Oh...hey’

Oh god, it’s that feeling again. Martin can feel his heart beating faster

‘I guess you guys are closed right, okay i’m gonna...’

‘no no you can be my last customer, i don’t mind’

His voice was soft and his smile too. The smaller person asked him what he wants to drink, and Martin order a piece of red velvet cake and a milk coffee. Yes, coffee again, Martin doesn’t know what’s with the coffee from this shop, but he just want to drink it times and times again. They sit and talk with each other while enjoying the drink, the boy made himself a cup of hot chocolate too. Martin learns that the other’s name was Rasmus, and he is the owner of this coffee shop, another thing that makes him even more surprise is Rasmus is also Danish. He takes a few sips of his coffee, it doesn’t taste too bitter this time, not only because of the milk in his coffee,but also because of Rasmus smiles were sweet as sugar. Rasmus’ blue eyes look at him, those ocean eyes that Martin thought he fell into them from the first time they met.

After that evening, Martin got Rasmus contact number and accepted that the thing Marcin says times and times again was true, he has a crush on Rasmus. The text message begins with a simple “hi”, then it only takes 15 minutes until they talk about almost everything in their life.Time passed, they understand each other more. And of course poor Martin is falling in love deeper and deeper. Rasmus’ little coffee shop became his favourite place to come after work.

It’s November 17th, this year winter came a bit earlier. Little snow flakes falling everywhere in the city. Martin run as fast as he could to his familiar place. Watching his little crush prepare cakes and coffee for them two is the best feeling ever.

‘Happy birthday’

Rasmus looked at him, smiled softly and murmured a ‘thank you’ with blushed cheeks

‘sorry that i dont have a gift for you, i was too busy these days...’

‘don’t feel bad about it Martin’

‘but it’s really weird if i don’t have a gift for you...’ Martin picks up his cup. ‘what do you like?’

Rasmus’ brows narrowed, Martin can’t even describe how cute Rasmus face was at that moment. Martin sips his coffee while waiting for Rasmus to respond.

‘ I want you ‘

Martin almost spill his coffee, the blond boy in front off him just sitting there, look at him innocently. Martin thinks he was just misheard or something.

“Wait Rasmus what---’

‘Yeah i’m serious...’ Rasmus smile was bright as the sun. ‘I want you to be mine Martin’

Martin couldn’t believe . He only feels Rasmus approached him, and the next second, Rasmus’ whole body was sitting on his lap. The boy hugged him tight, nuzzled his face into the crook of Martin’s neck. His voice mumured ‘I love you’ so gently.Martin still thinks that he is in heaven. How can he even imagine one day he could hold Rasmus in his arm as a lover like this? Martin tighten his arm, hugs Rasmus closer and kisses his lips.

The bitter taste from the coffee eased by Rasmus lips, it was soft and sweet like candy,which even made him want to try more. Rasmus pulls away and continues cuddling his lover to death. Martin rubs Rasmus’ hair and smiles contentedly.

‘ I love you too’

Well,

Maybe this winter, Martin has someone to love and care for,

And maybe he doesn’t hate coffee at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written a fanfic before...and my English is bad too lmao  
feel free to let me know your opinion and feedback, really appreciate it because i can improve my writing <3


End file.
